


rebirth, love and death

by Leothefox8



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Gay, I hate tagging, Love, M/M, Multi, Rebirth, hopefully long fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leothefox8/pseuds/Leothefox8
Summary: Past lifes are something almost every Jellicle has. Your past life died, went to the heaviside layer, and then were reborn! Simple enough, right? Well, after a visit to Mistoffelees' family goes wrong, an ordeal with a dangerous past life of Tugger arises, and gets pretty out of hand quickly. Whether or not Tugger and Mistoffelees can deal with this past life... will be up to chance.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter 1

It was a very beautiful day in London. Not too busy, and quite peaceful. On this beautiful day, there were three cats trotting along the empty sidewalk. There was a grey tabby with black stripes, a short-haired tuxedo Tom with a bow tie around his neck, and a very big, fluffy Bengal coon with a belt, a spiked collar, and a glorious mane. The tuxedo Tom, dubbed Mr. Mistoffelees, said softly, "Oh geez, I can't believe we're doing this. It should be right this way... But what if we don't find them?! I have no clue if they would be in the same spot, it's been so long." Mistoffelees sighed.

The bangle coon chuckled. “Well, if we don’t find them, we don’t find them… What’s the worst that can happen!?” Tugger joked, grinning widely, as Munkustrap nodded along with his brother

"Pft, I... guess you're right. It's just been so long since I've seen them, I only got a few memories. But, I... I suppose it would be nice if we did find them..." Mistoffelees said, chuckling and smiling slightly at the two.

“Oh, definitely!! I know that we will find them.” Munkustrap said smiling at the younger Tom.

“Yeah, Munk’s right, we will totally find them.” Tugger chuckled as they reached the alley way.

"Alright!! If you two say so." Mistoffelees said softly, smiling slightly at the two. He looked to the alleyway. It was empty, and if you looked deeper, it was completely pitch black. "Well, this was the last place I was before my owners found me... Nothing but a few patches of glitter, probably left by me all those years ago." He said softly, chuckling slightly.

“Well then… let’s explore!” Tugger said excitedly, as he ran into the darkness of the alley way laughing. “He’s going to get himself killed one of these days.” Munkustrap said, shaking his head before he followed his brother. 

Mistoffelees sighed slightly and quickly followed Munkustrap and Tugger. He rolled his eyes as Tugger. "Tugger, Munkustrap is right! You can't just run blindly into the darkness!! There could be... dogs or something, I dunno." He said, huffing.

“ I can take a dog… I definitely can!” Tugger huffed as Munkustrap rolled his eyes

"You're right, Munk, he's gonna get himself killed." Mistoffelees said to Munkustrap, giggling slightly and looking around the dark.

“ no I’m not.” Tugger huffed again. “ yes you are… see anything familiar?” Munkustrap asked mistoffelees

Mistoffelees looked around. "Hm... Not that I can tell..." He said softly, shaking his head. There came a rustling somewhere... Like someone was moving in the dark. Mistoffelees perked up. "Did you hear that...?" He asked the two softly.

Tugger and Munkustrap ears perked up. “ yeah… I did.” Munkustrap said as Tugger sniffed the air trying to see if he smelt anything.

It was silent for a long while, the rustling continuing. Suddenly, two black and white cats pounced on Munkustrap and Misto, while a third slightly larger cat pounced on Tugger. "You guys are on our turf!!! We suggest you leave before things get ugly!!" The larger black and white one exclaimed harshly and he wrestled to keep Tugger down.

Tugger, even though he didn’t really know how to fight, he had an advantage; he was freaking huge!! He growled slightly as he wrestled the cat off of him. “ get off me!!” He growled as Munkustrap fought his cat… with less difficulty then tugger as he was trained

Mistoffelees knew how to control magic, but knew barely any defensive magic. He was about to shock the cat off him with a lightning bolt he usually uses for magic shows, but he smelt something... familiar. He knew the cat on top of him smelt it, too, because they both stopped fighting. "Do I... know you?" The cat on top of Misto asked softly. The cat on top of Misto yelled at the other two, "Seven, Six!! Stop fighting and come here!!" Mistoffelees' eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait. You guys have numbers for names?! You... Do you have a missing brother...? Named... Three?" Six, Seven, and Eight all looked at each other with wide eyes. Six asked,   
"... Three? Is that....?" Mistoffelees nodded. There was a pause, before Seven, Eight, and Six all pounced on Misto, nuzzling him and grinning, shouting out questions.

tugger gasped slightly as he turned to Munkustrap. “I think we found his family. “ he chuckled as Munkustrap looked thoughtful. “Quite a few of them…” he sighed shaking his head. He was proud of the fact that jellicle only had a few kittens usually… definitely unlike normal cats… which this family appeared to be.

Mistoffelees gasped for air under his brothers crushing him. Eight said excitedly, "Oh my god!!!! I can't believe you're alive!!!! This is amazing!!! We... We gotta take you back home!!! Come on!!" Eight took Mistoffelees paw and was about to run to the den, but Misto stopped them. "Wait!! Can... Can I take my friends...?" Misto asked softly. Six looked to Munkustrap and Tugger. "Jellicles?! Oooh, One's not gonna be happy..." He muttered, shaking his head. Six added, "But, I suppose they can come... I'll walk behind the group. Eight, Seven, you two can catch up with Three." Six said, going behind of Tugger and Munkustrap. Eight and Seven began to lead the group to the family's den. While Misto was getting asked tons of questions by Seven and Eight, Six asked Munk and Tugger awkwardly, "H... Hey... Has Three been doing ok all these years?"

“Three?! Oh you mean mistoffelees… yeah he’s been doing great… like really good.”  
tugger responded simply and a little awkwardly

Six smiled slightly. "Really...?! Oh thank god, heh. I've been... really missing him, even if we were just kittens. You know what it's like? To miss a brother? That shit hurts sometimes." He said, looking at Misto with a brotherly smile. He sighed. "I'm just glad he's ok... Shame you two are Jellicles, though. Oh well." He muttered.

Munkustrap looked offended… he was the future jellicle leader after all “what do you have against Jellicles!?” He demanded

Six raised a brow. "Geez, calm down, pretty boy." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'm just saying, my big brother's not gonna like it." He said, huffing.

tugger rolled his eyes jezze Munkustrap needed to get out more. “Yeah… Munk, most cats don’t really like jellicle’s.” He sighed. “Oh!? Oh…” Munkustrap muttered

Six laughed. "It's not like you guys have a clean record in the public's eyes." He said, laughing. Then, they arrived at the den. "Well, here's our humble abode." He said simply. "Hasn't changed much." Mistoffelees said, chuckling slightly. Seven laughed and said, "It's made of junk, what do you expect us to do?" The brothers all chuckled. Mistoffelees sighed and said, "Well, I suppose it's time to head in." He sighed and began to make his way to the door. He slowly knocked and a short Queen came out of the door. Misto's mother. "Six, I told you to bring your brothers home by-! I..."  
"Hi, Mom... Been a while..." Mistoffelees said softly, smiling awkwardly. Pearl, Misto's mother, gasped and hugged her son tightly. "Three!!! Oh my heavens!!!" She exclaimed, recognizing her son immediately. Mistoffelees giggled. "I'm here, Mom. I'm ok." He said softly, hugging his mother back. Six, Seven, and Eight smiled at the sweet moment.

Tugger and Munkustrap smiled… “you think we should leave?” Munkustrap asked his brother softly. “Nah… I wanna see how this goes…” tugger responded as munk rolled his blue eyes. “Such a curious cat.”“I know I know.” Tugger chuckled as he watched the family a little nervously

As Pearl let Mistoffelees go, Misto smiled. "It's so great to see you again, Mom!!" He said softly. Pearl smiled happily. "I missed you so much!! Look at how much you've grown!! Such a handsome young Tom!!" She said, the pure maternal love practically radiating off of her. "Now, come on in, my son!! Our family has grown quite a lot and you have to say hello to everybody, old and new!!" She said happily. Pearl let Misto, Seven, and Eight inside. She stopped at Tugger and Munkustrap. "Who are you two?" She asked softly.

Munkustrap was the first to answer. “We are his friends . I’m Munkustrap… and this big idiot is Tugger.” He said gesturing to tugger who did a wave

Pearl looked to Six, who was still behind them. Six shrugged. "They haven't hurt Three or anything." He said simply, shrugging as he walked inside. Pearl said softly, "Ok... Just so you know the kittens can be a bit excited with new people." She smiled and then let Munkustrap and Tugger inside the den

“ oh it’s fine I don’t mind kittens.” Munkustrap said softly. “ Of course you don’t, mighty protector of the kits.” Tugger joked as they entered the den

Mistoffelees was trying to shake his brothers off of him and answer all their questions, which was extremely hard because everybody was yelling questions simultaneously. Then, half of them saw Tugger and Munkustrap and then ran over to them, starting to yell questions, observations, and some were even trying to see if they could climb Tugger.

Tugger grumbled, he wasn’t the biggest fan of kittens at all. “ hey!! Watch the mane.!!” Tugger said as he grabbed 20 off of his mane.

Mistoffelees giggled as he took 20 from Tugger's grasp and set him on the ground. "Oh, come on, Tugger, they just wanna see how fluffy that mane is!! Don't be such a terrible bore." He said, giggling slightly.

“ I put hours upon hours of grooming in it… I sure gotta protect it!” Tugger said rolling his eyes slightly as he gave a small pat to 20.

Mistoffelees giggled slightly and rolled his eyes. "My goodness." He muttered, chuckling. Just then, Five, Four, and Two came out from their rooms. Mistoffelees gasped and went to go greet them. After they greeted and said their respective 'I missed yous,' Two looked down at his brother. "Three!! I can't believe you're here?! This is amazing!! One's gonna absolutely freak!! He's been searching for you for a long while now... So long." He sighed. Mistoffelees frowned slightly. Misto asked, "Well, where is he?! I missed him so freaking much..." Two smiled and responded, "He's just in his room!! Come on!!" Mistoffelees followed Two, but not after giving Tugger and Munkustrap a little nod that it was ok to follow if they wanted to.

* tugger looked at Munkustrap the jellicle brothers nodded before slowly and quickly following Mistoffelees and his brother. Despite their size, tugger and Munkustrap where both extremely quiet when they wanted to be

Mistoffelees arrived at One's room, took a deep breath, and then knocked, walking in. One said, standing up from his blankets, "Five, for the last time, I don't care if Four took the-" One gasped loudly as Misto looked up to One with a small smile. "Hey, big bro." He said softly. One stood there for a split second, but tackled Misto with a hug. "HOLY CRAP!! It's you!!! It's really you!!!" One exclaimed, grinning happily. Mistoffelees hugged his brother back. "I missed you so much!! I've been looking for you for so long... My goodness, look how much you've grown!! Can never be as tall as me though, huh?" One laughed and ruffled Misto's fur. He grinned when a few sparkles came out. One said, "And you're still magic and shit?! Awesome!!!" He hugged Misto one more time before he then frowned. "What happened?" One asked softly. Mistoffelees was about to answer, when One cut him off, "I bet it was those damn Jellicles... Wasn't it...?" Mistoffelees was surprised by the sudden sinister response. Misto sputtered, "Wh... What...?"

Tugger and Munkustrap stayed silent as they listened. Both tugger and Munkustrap had a frown on their face. Tugger silently jumped onto the wooden bars of the ceiling to see what was happening. Munkustrap frowned more. Sometimes Tugger would show how odd, and possibly dangerous, he could be.

Mistoffelees frowned while One explained, "I bet those Jellicles took you, didn't they?! Jellicles are nothing but cultists wanting more sacrifices to their god or whatever!! They cannot be trusted!!" Mistoffelees' frown deepened. Mistoffelees tried saying, "W-wait, they didn't take me... I-" One interrupted again, "Don't worry!! You're safe from their clutches now! They can be dangerous... Terribly dangerous... My boss told me so!!" Mistoffelees tilted his head. He asked, "Who's your boss??" One answered simply and casually, "This guy named Macavity." Mistoffelees' eyes widened in fear. He sputtered, "M... Macavity...?!"

Tugger gasped from his vantage point. He gave a quick look to Munkustrap, saying it was bad… really bad… he gave a small look to Mistoffelees, knowing that he knew that he was there. He silently told his friend to get out!

Mistoffelees glanced at Tugger and said quietly to One, "One... I'm just gonna... go... and... Um... use the bathroom..." Mistoffelees darted out of the room. One stood up, a definite sinister and suspicious look on his face. Mistoffelees was a terrible liar, and One knew something was up. He began to follow Misto, which meant they needed to get out even quicker.

Tugger jumped down from his vantage point as he took Munkustrap’s arm as he ran out of the den… tugger wasn’t the fastest cat… he was fast but definitely not the fastest he ran through the alley way with misto. “ well we both have an evil older brother.” He said softly

"B... But he's not evil..." Mistoffelees said, running with Tugger. "He... I..." Mistoffelees' ears perked up as he heard One come out of the house. He saw the three running away. "Wh- HEY!! THREE, GET BACK HERE!" He yelled as he started running after the three. "Don't leave me again!!!" One called out, still running. Mistoffelees frowned slightly, looking at the ground as he kept running.

“Anyone who works with my brother is definitely evil.” Munkustrap said simply as the tugger nodded. “ yeah we’ll talk about this later. Maybe not now… let’s run.” Tugger said, frowning  
slightly at his friend.

Mistoffelees frowned as they were approaching the end of the alleyway. Mistoffelees was about to exit with Tugger and Munkustrap, when he stopped, still hearing One's cries for Misto. He turned around and looked at the darkness of the alleyway, and then back at Tugger, frowning.

“Come on, misto!! We have to get going before he gets Macavity!! * tugger said frowning slightly as he looked at Mistoffelees

Mistoffelees frowned, looking back and forth at Tugger and the darkness of the alleyway. One approached from the darkness, gasping for breath. "Three!!" He begged, looking at Misto. Mistoffelees paused for a moment, looked at Tugger straight in the eyes, and said in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry." He quickly ran to his brother, teleporting them away the moment he got close to One. Just like that, they were gone into the darkness.

Munkustrap gasped as Mistoffelees left them… but it wasn’t him leaving that made him panicked, it was that his baby brother fell to the ground, whimpering loudly. “It’s… it’s going to be okay tugger…” he said softly putting a paw on the mane of tugger. The sobs slowly stopped… but they turned to growls… as tugger opened his normally yellow eyes to reveal a blood red colour.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistoffelees walked along the cold pavement, the only sounds were the sound of his and One's, his older brother's, paws on the pavement. One began talking as they walked, "Thank goodness those guys are gone!! Stupid Jellicles. They won't hurt you anymore, alrighty, Three? Oh gosh, we have so much to catch up on! I think-" Mistoffelees interrupted One, "The Jellicles aren't stupid." One raised a brow and responded with a growl, "What did you say?" Mistoffelees growled back, "I SAID they're not stupid!! Y... You're stupid if you think they're bad!! They're probably one of the best things to ever happen to me, and I don't know why I even came back here!! I picked you over some of the nicest people in my life!!" He huffed, glaring at his older brother. "And my name is Mr. Mistoffelees!!!" With that, Mistoffelees pushed his brother away and teleported himself to the very outskirts of the junkyard, hidden away. He began to approach the entrance. He hoped Tugger and Munkustrap were ok. He wanted to apologise immediately.

“Tugger… tugger you… you okay!?” Munkustrap demanded a little panicked as he saw the blood red eyes on his brother. “That… that weakling little traitor… heh. Can’t believe he trusted them… I’ll get my revenge… I always do.” Tugger said standing up, his voice had changed. The smooth baritone had changed slightly, it was harsher… Munkustrap knew right away that this wasn’t his brother, not in the slightest. "Protector… you are going to protect me as the alley way runs red with the traitor's blood.” The red eyed tugger said growling slightly. “ Tugger!? You can’t just kill mistoffelees!!” Munkustrap yelled. “ why shouldn’t I!? He Betrayed us… he and his family's blood will be on my fangs by sunset!” “ Tugger!! You…you… can’t just run… in there by ourselves… you… you… we have…have to get back to the junkyard.” Munkustrap said trying to buy time and trying to get Tugger back to normal… this wasn’t his brother, it… it’s was him, but possessed. “ perhaps your correct protector… this body is weaker then it should be… perhaps we should get some backup… but, mark my words, the heavens will see the red!!” `Tugger’ said before Munkustrap brought the monster to the junkyard, hoping that they would find a way to get Tugger back to normal before, well, before someone got killed

Mistoffelees quickly made his way into the junkyard. "Munkustrap! Tugger! I-" He yelled as he ran into the Junkyard. He saw Jellicles all in a group. Was Old Deuteronomy making an announcement or something? "What...?" He muttered as he had entered the junkyard, fully in view.

“That weakling mage has betrayed us for Macavity… a crime that must be paid in blood… blood of those who work with Macavity, including the mage… “ Not Tugger growled. He was gathering a large crowd, and a few of the younger toms where nodding along as Munkustrap spoke, panicked, to Old Deuteronomy, who had a extremely worried look on his old face

Mistoffelees tilted his head, confused. "Mage...? What...?" He muttered, slowly approaching the crowd. "Is that Tugger...?" He muttered, looking up at seeing Tugger... He gasped slightly, something was definitely not right! He saw the red eyes, the scowl, and heard the different tone of voice. He made his way to the front of the crowd. "Tugger!!! What are you doing?!" He asked, yelling slightly and worried for Tugger, knowing that something was wrong.

Not Tugger growled as he saw mistoffelees; he chuckled cruelly as he pounced on mistoffelees, pinning him to the ground. “You’ve come for your execution!? “ he laughed cruelly

Mistoffelees gasped, scared. "What the-?! Tugger, what the hell are you doing?!?" He yelled, trying to get Tugger off of him, but being physically unable to. He didn't want to hurt Tugger by using his magic. "I just wanted to say I was sorry!!! I didn't... I'm sorry I went with One!!! Why... Are you okay?!" He asked, terrified.

“Get off of him, jellicle soul!!” Old Deuteronomy yelled as not Tugger chuckled cruelly! “This is my right… he is a threat to the tribe… death is his only option!”

"Wh... What...?! What are you talking about?! Tugger, are you okay?!?!" Mistoffelees asked, still terrified. "I... I'm not a threat to the tribe!!! What are you talking about, Tugger!?! I don't think you're well!!"

“ stupid. So… so stupid… although, I shouldn’t expect more from a traitor.” Not tugger chuckled as he put a claw to Mistoffelees chest, getting ready to kill him

Mistoffelees gasped. "T.... Tugger... Y... You're... You're not... please don't... I..." He sputtered, realizing Not Tugger was about to kill him. He tried to maneuver Not Tugger's paw away from his chest. "Please don't kill me!!!" He begged, whimpering and shaking with fear.

“Oh, contraire… I won’t kill just you… to mark my return to this world… the alley ways will run red with blood.” Not Tugger said grinning as his claw got closer to mistoffelees

“No… no one is going to help you mage.” Not Tugger smirked as he got his claws ready before Munkustrap pounced on him, pinning him to the ground, trying to hold not Tugger down.

“Father!!! Help me with Tugger, it's not him!!” Munkustrap cried, trying to hold Tugger down.

Mistoffelees quickly stood up and caught his breath. He tried to process that he almost died. He looked at the Not-Tugger in fear. Old Deuteronomy quickly made his way to this strange Not Tugger that Munk was holding down. He quickly used his powers given to him as a leader to slowly put Not-Tugger into a deep sleep.

Tugger muttered as he fell asleep. “ you… you okay there?” Munkustrap asked, going up to Mistoffelees frowning slightly

Mistoffelees was still catching his breath. "I.... Y... Yeah... I'm sorry I left you guys back there... But... What the hell happened?!" He said, motioning to Tugger.

“He… I-I don’t really know… only that… that’s not Tugger!!” Munkustrap said, slightly afraid, as he looked at the passed out from of his brother

Mistoffelees whimpered slightly. "I... I hope he's ok..." He muttered, worried for one of his best friends. "What are we gonna do with him now?"

“I… i have a cell in my den… we have to bring him to it.” Munkustrap sighed frowning as he thought of his beloved younger brother in a cell… that was usually reserved for enemies of the tribe. “Help me get him to my den.” Munkustrap said, picking up the sleeping form of tugger.

Mistoffelees frowned slightly at the thought of putting Tugger in a cell as well, but nodded and helped Munk pick up Tugger. Tugger was a huge cat, so it definitely took more than Munkustrap to carry him. Mistoffelees used his magic to help lift Tugger up, as well.

Munkustrap brought Tugger to his den, gently putting his brother in the large iron cell, locking the door, before sitting down sighing sadly


End file.
